vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra (Erik)
|-|Cobra (Erik)= |-|Cobra in X784= |-|Cobra in X792= Summary Erik (エリック Erikku), formerly known by the codename Cobra (コブラ Kobura), is a former member of the now-disbanded Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Mages. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago. Erik was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis, and later joined Crime Sorcière per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Erik, "Cobra" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Breath Attack, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Super Hearing, Mind Reading, Flight (With Cuberios), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry, Sound Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and damaged Natsu Dragneel) | City level (Capable of injuring Jellal) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Base Wendy and Lisanna. Kept up with the other Dragon Slayers when fighting Acnologia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to dodge attacks from Base Natsu and Erza) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class (Able to damage Natsu) | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Natsu) | City level (Survived Jellal's Sema) | Likely Large Mountain level (Survived a kick from Acnologia) Range: Several hundred meters with ranged attacks (Both poison and mind reading) Standard Equipment: Cubellios (if she counts), Dragon Lacrima | Dragon Lacrima Intelligence: Average or a little bit more Weaknesses: Super Hearing makes him vulnerable to very loud sounds. Like other slayers, Erik cannot eat poison created from his own Poison Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him | Half blind, and the same weakness of slayers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍・双牙 Dokuryū Sōga): Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force.In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒龍・突牙 Dokuryū Totsuga): Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒龍・螺旋顎 Dokuryū Rasengaku): Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒龍・鱗 Dokuryū Ringa): Erik swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang': Erik attacks with a poisonous open-hand, striking with his finger-tips from which poison mist trails. *'Poison Dragon's Grip Strike': Erik grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn': Erik punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. Poison_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Poison Dragon's Roar Poison_Dragon's_Twin_Fang.gif|Poison Dragon's Twin Fang Cobra_Fang_Thrust.gif|Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust Poison_Dragon's_Spiral_Jaw.gif|Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw Poison Dragon's Scale.gif|Poison Dragon's Scales Poison_Dragon's_Guard.gif|Poison Dragon's Guard Poison_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang Cobra_Grip_Strike.gif|Poison Dragon's Grip Strike Cobra_Sharp_Horn.gif|Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn Sound Magic: Erik has the uncanny Magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories. The Magic can also act as a doubled edged sword, as high-pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly. By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. *'Sound Wall:' Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. *'Sound Palm:' Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying. Sound_Wall.gif|Sound Wall Sound-Palm.gif|Sound Palm Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Gallery Cobra's full appearance.png Cobra.erik.jpg Cobra and Cubellios.JPG All Dragon Slayers in action.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7